


备份／【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期03

by euniceiseunice



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	备份／【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期03

王锦川对子女一向娇惯，这在公司上下也不是秘密。那王二少名义上被他爹派来参加年中会，日子却舒服的堪比度假，一次会议没露过面。他乐得清闲，众人也心照不宣，睁一只眼闭一只眼的陪吃吃陪玩玩，把王小少伺候的还算顺心。那天下午安娜闹着要去潜水，结果还没到点，她又说自己身体不适，不肯去了。

王一博有些无奈：“大小姐，船都给你租好了，钱不能白花吧。”

安娜有气无力的：“钱算在我头上，知道我从早上起来跑了多少次厕所么。等我好一点了再去吧，不好意思啊。”

“用不用去医院？”

“没事，估计是海鲜吃多了。”

王一博叹了口气：“那你好好休息。”

难得空下来的午后有些无聊，王一博不愿意一个人在屋子里呆着，端了杯茶座在临窗的大堂休息区慢慢的品。香丽云酒店的楼中花园有一处静雅的池塘，碧绿的荷叶亭亭玉立在水面上，羞答答探出几朵粉色的梢头来，借着波光耐心的梳妆打扮。

距那不远处整齐站了几排服装统一的年轻人，领班背着手来回来踱碎步，似乎在大声训斥着什么。烈日当空，晒得人脖子都失了力气，一个劲儿的打蔫。王一博喝了口茶，视线定格在正对面离他不过数米的青年身上。只见那人脸蛋被烤的红红的，耷拉着脑袋，时不时抬起手拂干额角渗下的汗，又是可怜又是可爱。他的扣子系的方方正正，这么热的天儿那件固执的黑色马甲也没舍得脱，只是大概汗出的太多的过吧，肚子某处总显得鼓鼓囊囊的。王一博好奇盯了一阵，才又去看他红通通的脸。

“是...王少么？”

王一博回过头，一愣：“白松？”

来人笑了：“王少，没想到还真是你。”白松拉开凳子，大大方方落了座，“好久不见了，王少，您还好么？”

白松曾在N城的帝豪酒吧做酒保，也是王一博过去的床伴之一。此人个头尚可，皮肤不白，初见他时打扮也不够入时，在争奇斗艳的夜场里并不起眼。可王一博不知怎的偏看中了，当晚就把人领回了家。事后白松就跟了他，他身边来来去去的男女不少，白松却是难得陪在他身边最长，也是最得宠的一个。

二人寒暄了一阵。王一博问：“你怎么到江城来了？”

白松点了根烟。他的眼睛生的尤其好看，狭长明亮，眼尾飞扬。特别是笑起来的时候，两窝不大明显的卧蚕坠在眼睑下方，俊俏中徒添几分俏皮：“N市那个破地儿，我待了三年，早玩腻了。”他抖了抖烟灰，看向窗外。骄阳依旧，那几排耷拉着脑袋的年轻人似乎更蔫了，“还是江城好。江城人多，热闹，三教九流鱼龙混杂，我能在这多玩几年。”

他说的实分轻松。白松这类人，就像一阵风，说来来说去去了，王一博也没打算深究，顺嘴问道：“所以，你现在在香丽云工作？”

白松吹了环烟圈，笑嘻嘻的：“我哪能干的了。这不是有人指名要见我...我就来了嘛。”

王一博一时语塞。他看着白松玩世不恭的脸，像吃了只死苍蝇般堵的厉害：“我不是给过你一笔钱，这么快就不够用了？”

白松之于他，不仅仅是床伴儿这么简单，却也，止步在床伴这层关系上了。这一点，王一博心里跟明镜似的。

白松无奈的说：“我的少爷，我不可能一辈子靠你给的那点老本活着，总得给自己留条后路，”他仔细打量青年皱眉的神色，手覆上去，忽然暧昧道，“王少，容我猜一猜您的心思。难不成...您还对我有情？”

“......”

“阿战，现在方便吗？”身后传来一阵急匆匆的脚步，有个声音冒冒失失插了进来，陈飞一边翻领子一边说，语速飞快，头都来不及抬，“仓库新进了一批货，人都被领班叫去开会了，她们几个小姑娘盯不过来。你要是空的话，跟我去帮个...”

他抬起头，那个‘忙’字还没有问出口，就愣住了。空气凝结了十几秒，在面前两人各揣心思的注视下陈飞尴尬的满头大汗的：“不，不好意思啊，我认错人了。大老远没看清，您跟我朋友长得太像了，”他赔了半天不是，心道这个月绩效怕是要遭殃，“您，您二位慢聊。”

等陈飞点头哈腰的撤了，王一博把手抽出来，漫不经心的提醒道：“白松，我想我当时已经把话说的足够清楚。”他向远处看去，似乎若有所思，“游戏人间的日子我过够了，而且也不会再继续了。”

白松顺着他的视线看过去，怔了怔，末了恢复吊儿郎当的神情：“嗨，这不是跟您开个玩笑，”他果断站起身告了辞，又没忍住，半真半假的戏谑道：“王少，其实吧，您也算是个痴情种子。”

王一博没搭腔，他吹了口气，几片茶叶就随着水纹漫无目的的旋转起来。就好像承载着一夜夜隐晦又模糊的过往，乱糟糟的堆积在脑海中，无法整理，不是一个简单的批注，好或者坏就能够修饰的。

正心乱如麻着，窗外一声惊呼。王一博抬起头，面前发生的一切让他蹭一下站了起来。

等他心急如焚杀出去的当下，人已经被抬进了休息室。肖战闭着眼睛，赤红的面色中透着几丝惨白，整个人都被汗水打湿了。王一博挤开手足无措的众人，厉声道：“散开！他需要通风，降温。”

有人闻声开了空调。王一博把化成一滩水的人抱在怀里，一面掐他的人中，一面急道，几乎是用吼的：“拿水！快！拿杯盐水过来！”

领班似乎是被吓傻了，好半天才递到男人手里。王一博卡着他的下巴，逼他把一杯水生吞了进去。又缓了一阵儿，肖战才幽幽转醒。

王一博看着他气若游丝的虚弱样子，心脏都不会跳了：“肖...肖战，你，你觉得晕不晕？”

肖战感觉身体像是被抽空了力气，只能动动眼珠子，小声道：“有一点。”

“想吐吗？”

他慢慢摇了摇头。

领班举着几个冰袋冲进来：“肖战，要不去趟医院吧？”

肖战又被喂了几杯水，好受了许多。他勉强撑着沙发坐起来：“没事儿，不过是有点中暑，没大碍的。”

见他坚持，也只能作罢。众人先后散去了，只留下个王一博。肖战不愿意和他独处：“一博，你也...出去吧，我想一个人待一会儿。”

王一博正忙着帮他敷冰袋，手上动作顿了顿：“万一你又不舒服了怎么办？”

肖战按住他的手，逞强道：“我真的好了，你放心。”

盛夏的烈日最是毒辣，烤的人快要脱了水。几个新来的实习生惹了祸，叫他们这群正式工也跟着倒霉。肖战听着耳边聒噪的训话，不时抬起酸胀的脑袋偷偷看去，那人坐在窗边有一段时间了，怎么忽然对面多了一个人。

汗水顺着眼角往里钻，刺的他睁不开眼。白衬衫，坚毅的侧脸，跟王一博比起来似乎黑了那么几度，怎么看怎么觉得似曾相识。直到手搭了上来。

他突然想起来。那个人，好像是白松。

电光火石间肖战眼前一黑。等再睁开眼时，他已经躺在休息室的沙发上，身边挤满了人，还有那熟悉的气息，近在咫尺。

他们剑拔弩张的对视着，还是年纪轻的一方败下阵来。王一博叹了口气：“战哥，你和我，怎么会变成今天这个样子。”他呆呆的望着他：“小的时候，我们不是最好的吗？”

好到做什么事都会带着他，想着他，自己舍不得吃的冰淇淋快化了也要留第一口给他。喜欢到无处发泄就掐他的手，拧他的脸蛋，甚至一度看到肖战带着新认识的同学到家来就又哭又闹。朋友也说他行为乖张，可王一博就是控制不了。

那段温馨的从前，如今想来陌生而遥远。肖战咽下酸涩，苦笑道：“人长大了，总是会变的。”又蹩脚的岔开话题，“倒是你，不是跟林家的二姐订了婚，这位安小姐是新女友吗？”

王一博愣了愣，眸光一暗：“你竟然知道林薇？”

肖战嘴上干巴巴的，老实道：“听老爷提起过。”

今天有林小姐，安小姐，明天或许有李先生，金先生，王一博身边最不缺的就是情人。朝夕相伴了这么久，很多事情，也用不着多作解释。

王一博果然沉默了下来。他再开口，调侃中似乎带了几分无力：“这下好了，用不着羡慕我。你也找到了另一半，我爸知道了肯定会为你开心的。”

肖战没接话，他又说：“这样吧，我送你回家歇一歇。看到你躺下，我就走。”

肖战心头一紧，本能拒绝道：“我打个车自己回去就好了，用不着送。”

那弥漫着沉疴湿气的60年代旧宅里挤满了显而易见的单身汉味道，更不用提他为了待产准备的各类物件。那人一旦去了，他的秘密可就捂不住了。

青年拒绝的说辞冷冰冰的，王一博听了心里好一阵难受，话里难得带了刺：“怎么，烦我烦到家门都不让进了？”又猜道，“不就是你女朋友也在吗，我又不是没见过。”

肖战顺着他的话瞎编：“所以嚒，有人照顾我的。”

“那让她接你回去，外面很热，你刚缓过来，我担心路上会出事。”

肖战一时语塞。且不说让陈丽配合他演这出戏合不合适，真能开演，也没有女主角。陈飞昨天才提起妹妹去临市探亲，没个三五天，陈丽回不来。

王一博什么人物，青年恍神之间的犹豫就让他轻松看出端倪：“她到底在不在？”肖战眼神一下子乱了，他便更加笃定，“今晚别走了，我实在不放心一个人回去。”

肖战脑袋嗡嗡了半天，才抖着嗓音沉声道：“王一博，别逗了，我不会再和你...”

“要不让我送你回家，或者你自己留下来。”青年的目光如铺天的巨网，不肯松口，“两个选择，我不逼你。”

“你这是无理取闹！”肖战怒了。

王一博攥着他的手腕子，逼他直视自己的眼睛，半是诱惑半是要挟：“我从小无理取闹的事儿还干的少么？！”那人瑟瑟发抖的瞳仁又让他心软，手上力气瞬间松了，“肖战，这么久没见了。我不相信，你真的一点没想过我...”

到底是被他强留了下来，王一博又是庆幸又是怅然。肖战换了身衣服，他的T恤大了两个码，肩线都掉到胳膊上来了。青年瞅了半天，也没看出人胖了还是瘦了。晚上他们随便点了几个菜，久违座在一张桌子上，仿佛又恢复了难能的和平。肖战有一搭无一搭往嘴里送，他似乎很不愿提及自己的近况，只有在王一博说道就快离开江城的时候，手上动作才意外顿了顿。

“嗯，到时候去送你。”他说着，看不出什么情绪。

王一博一个晚上目光就没离开他：“战哥，你怎么现在突然喜欢吃这个了？”

他指了指盘子里的茄子。

肖战面上再次擦过一层慌乱，他赶紧埋下头掩饰。自他怀孕以来，口味大变。原本绝口不沾的，现在全成了心头好。他扒拉着碗里的蔬菜，含糊道：“偶尔试了试，也没想象中那么难吃。”

王一博没往心里去：“抽时间回家看看，我爸妈都很惦记你，”又顿了顿，一字一句的，很是生硬，“再带上女朋友。”

肖战放下筷子，沉默了片刻才小心翼翼的问：“太太...跟老爷，他们还好么？”

“挺好的，就是老念叨你。”

他扯了扯嘴角，颇有些局促。王一博隐约察觉到他似乎欲言又止。这莫名的错觉紧随着时间的行进蔓延回客房，肖战洗过漱，说什么都不肯换下衣服。

“穿成这样怎么睡啊，”王一博看着他裤腿上那两颗瘆人的铆钉，无奈道，“都是男的，跟我害什么臊，你哪儿我没见过。”

话出口才觉得过了。

肖战小脸绷的紧紧的，他掀开被子胡乱钻了进去：“我穿酒店的衣服不习惯，凑合睡吧。”

王一博不死心，上去闹他。肖战恼了火，瞪着眼睛却一点凶不起来的样子：“你再闹，我就回家去了。”

他的威胁果然奏效。那厮讪讪收回手，老实钻进另一床被子。

灯灭了，伸手不见五指的客房里静悄悄的，唯有细细的呼吸声，响在耳侧。距离上一次出现这幅画面已经过了百余天，远的仿佛那些温存亲近的回忆只是梦中的昙花，如此不切实际。他们各揣心思，背对背躺着，中间隔了老大一段空隙，像一座难以逾越的银河，宽到谁都没勇气支起那柄帆，渡过去。

王一博心潮起伏，他纠结了许久，才开了口：“肖战，如果我说，我曾经对你说的话，有些是违心的，有些是赌气故意的，”他有些紧张，“你能原谅我吗？”

肖战睁开眼：“什么话？”

“就...”他舔着干涩的嘴唇，“说你玩不起，还...让你别跟我较真。其实不是，不是这样的...肖战，”他想像过去那样从背后抱住他，手伸出去，挫败却让他只敢攥住肖战的衣角，“你知道我这个人...不太会表达。你对我很重要，真的很重要。”

肖战半天没搭腔，那厮心乱如麻的等了许久，才听他慢悠悠的说：“一博，原来你还记得。”他轻咳了一声，再开口似乎颇有些苦涩，“你放心，都不是小孩子了。这些话，我没往心里去过。”

王一博不依不饶：“什么叫没往心里去。”

那人把被子撩过头顶：“不困吗？我明天还有早班。”

他的声音里满是抗拒和疲惫，饶是王一博再想同他在过去那点陈情旧事上磨蹭也硬不下这颗心。纠结再三，他才一咬牙翻过身去。

安静再次吞没了这间装饰简约的客房，肖战蜷在黑暗里，棉絮踏实柔软的触感渐渐平和了他杂乱如麻的心绪。他小心听着身后希希索索的动静，半晌挤出一个无声的苦笑。

青年没有骗他。换句话讲别说是个人了，但凡有心的，阿猫阿狗陪伴十余载的光景也会念之挂之。只是他口中这份所谓的‘重要’，未免施舍的太宽裕了点。或许是王二少菩萨心肠，对待生命里的过客奉行‘雨露均沾，人人有份’，反倒是小心眼的自己，才会斤斤计较着那‘重要’是不是无二独一。

王一博年岁渐长，在肖战面前却还是一副孩子心性。犟着脾气睡了半夜，隐约觉得似乎有光亮起来。枕边空荡荡的，他揉着眼睛踉踉跄跄下了地，结果一推门就被吓了一跳。

马桶前半跪着一个人，用跪形容其实并不合适，因为他几乎是瘫在那面前。肖战眉头紧锁，满脸是汗。压抑着干呕了好几声，他才哆嗦着拿纸蹭了蹭嘴。

王一博心脏猛一下提到了嗓子眼，他几步过去想把人搀起来，就听肖战厉声道：“别、别碰我！”说着就将手臂紧紧护在腹前，抗拒的动作中满是紧张和惧怕。

只是这三个字怎么也讲不连贯，仿佛每一个音节都要耗尽他全部的精力。下一秒肖战再度瘫了下去，强烈的呕吐感来袭，他瞬间难受到说不了一个不字了。

王一博根本无心他想，只觉心疼的不行，一个劲儿的帮他顺气。等肖战总算吐舒服，他连站起来的力气也没有了。王一博半搂半拉着把人抱上床，再取来毛巾帮他擦脸，又是气又是急：“怎么搞的这么虚弱，你这中暑反应也太大了吧。”

肖战眯着眼睛晃神，整个人都在打颤。他悄悄把被子拉过胸前，不让王一博注意到他隆起来的肚子：“我哪有那么金贵，可能是吃茄子闹的。”

王一博‘哦’了一声：“幸亏今天没让你走，”他大着胆子摸了摸肖战的脸，冷冰冰的，毫无血色，焦心道，“还是去医院看看吧，从来没见你吐的这么厉害过。”

“不用。”他立刻睁开眼反驳，在注意到王一博担忧的神色后又说，语气轻松却刻意，“不是什么大事，缓一晚就好了。”

随着月份的增长胎动一日烈似一日。肖战太敏感，时不常就会被折磨的干呕恶心，抽筋盗汗，偏偏不巧，又被他最不想遇到的人撞见了。他问过田宇，那人也说没什么好办法，只能受着。

王一博看了他半天，才妥协道：“明天如果还吐，就一定去看看。”

肖战敷衍着嗯了一声，很快便筋疲力尽的昏睡了过去。他领口的衣襟半敞着，露出纤细的锁骨，明显是瘦了许多。王一博想帮他把汗湿的上衣换下来，结果梦中的肖战似乎有所警觉，怎么也不肯放开环在腹前的手臂。他一拽，那人就护的更紧了。

王一博只能作罢。他蹑手蹑脚上了床，紧绷的神经一放松才冒出几丝奇怪来，他胡思乱想了一阵，又琢磨不出个中端倪。困倦来袭，王一博打了个哈欠，末了偷偷在肖战额上留下一吻，就糊里糊涂睡了过去。

夜色尚浓，正适合一场悠闲梦。肖战迷迷糊糊的，半梦半醒间他听到似乎有人在敲门。笃笃笃，很是急切。他不情不愿下了地，‘谁啊’，他叫道。

那人没有回答。他顺着猫眼看出去，黑洞洞的，似乎有个人影。肖战虚着视线辨了半天，竟然看到了白松。


End file.
